


Across Galaxies

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *Going to be rewritten and revamped**.*Soulmates were the stuff of legends. They were seen as nothing but fairytales told to children to give them hope.The legend claims that having a soulmate give you strength where there is none.To Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux, that is the stuff of fables.Still, it begs the question, if they indeed shared a soulmate somewhere in the universes, would they take their chance to possess them?Or leave them in the hands of the Resistance?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this, orphaned it and now I'm reposting it

It was another typical November night. It was clear, the stars were brilliant, shining amongst the dark sky.   
It was tonight, in November, when you sat upon the roof of your apartment. You had a blanket wrapped tightly around your shoulders and a cup of cocoa in your hands.  
  
  
You loved watching the stars. It was one of your favourite things to do at night. Sit in silence, watch those balls of light and gas taking millions of years just to meet Earth, wondering…what if?  
  
  
What if there was other life out there? What if there was something greater beyond the milky way that no one knew about?  
  
  
And more importantly, what did the symbol on your wrist mean? You pondered the question while under the twinkling light of the stars, feeling a connection to someone of something out there.  
  
  
You just…didn't know who they were or where they were. And that left you feeling lonely.  
  
  
Since you were born, 20 years ago, you had this damned mark on your arm.  
  
  
And for all your research, for all your questions, you only had one solid answer: You had at least one soulmate.  
  
  
That’s it. That’s all you got. You didn't know what the symbol meant, what language it may have been. All you knew was that it was a mark for soulmates.  
  
  
“But what could you mean?” you stroked the symbol, almost feeling heat rising from it. Almost. Or you were imagining everything.  
  
  
“Are you out there somewhere? Waiting for me? Or am I destined to be alone, searching forever?” you licked your lips and finished your hot cocoa, tucking the blanket securely under your arms.  
  
  
“I may never know.” You sighed and stood, deciding to call it a night.  
  
  
Before you left, you looked back up got the stars, your eyes searching. “if you’re out there, anywhere, could you maybe, possibly just send me a sign?”  
  
  
*.*.*  
  
  
“Its dangerous. And it is far. Multiple galaxies away, completely out of our reach. In an entirely different universe. But it must be done. If the First Order gets to the subject first, it could end our fight.” General Leia thanked everyone who came to hear about the mission, but she only had one person in mind who would be right for the job.  
  
  
“What is the planet called? Is it hostile?” General Leia Organa moved her fingers across the screen, a hologram of the planet appearing.  
  
  
“It is a hospitable planet called Earth. They have no notion of us or that we exist. They think they are alone in the universe.” General Leia lifted her head and sighed.  
  
  
“This mission…You would be jumping through time itself. But it must be done. It is of the essence that the subject does not fall into the First Orders hands. We do not know what powers the subject holds.” The meeting was dismissed and Leia approached Poe as he stood at the back.  
  
  
“I like danger.” He was so confident, sure of himself.  
  
  
“This is not a simple run, Poe. You are breaking through time, going to a whole other universe where their technology is a fraction of ours. If you break down, if you get into any trouble, you will be alone.” Still Poe didn't back down.  
  
  
“Its just a girl, right?”  
  
  
*.*.*  
  
  
“It is a myth. A tale told to children. We have no reason to believe the foolish lies that come from the Resistance.” General Hux was not shy about showing his disgust. The idea of a soulmate, something fable made up to soothe children.  
  
  
“Snoke has ordered her to be found. She will be bring us power. It is foreseen.” Kylo Ren stood aboard the bridge of the Finalizer, his hands balled into fists.  
  
  
“No one will go against Supreme Leader Snoke.” There was apprehension in his voice, hidden under a layer of cool distinction.  
  
  
“I will send 2 squads to retrieve her.”  
  
  
“No. I will go.”  
  



	2. Chapter 2

When did the pain start?” You looked down at the tablet in your hand, marking every symptom the patient had told you about.

  
“A week ago.” They came in with shoulder pain, something that may be as simple as a pulled muscle, or even a torn muscle.

  
“And you took pain medication?” The patient answered but you were distracted.

  
You felt like someone was watching you, their eyes burning into your back. Slowly, you looked over your shoulder. You saw nothing out of place, no one out of place.

  
“Can I see a doctor now?” You turned back to the patient and apologized, entering everything he said into the tablet.

  
“Someone will be with you shortly.” You stood and left the beside of your patient, making your way back to the ER nurses station.

  
“Patient in bed 4 is complaining of shoulder pain. A week old, is better with pain medication but hasn't gone away yet.” You handed the tablet back to the medical receptionist and shuddered.

  
“You okay?” the medical receptionist behind the desk furrowed her eyebrows, watching you carefully.

  
“I’m okay. Just a little…off.” You cast a glance toward the clock, the time not moving nearly as fast as you wanted.

  
“Are you sure?” Before you had a chance to answer, you were handed the tablet back and given another patient and another bed.

  
“I’ll explain later.” You gripped the tablet and took a breath, cracking your neck as you walked to your new patient.

  
“My name is Y/N. I’ll be your nurse. I’m sorry for the wait, we're extremely busy.” You finally looked up from your tablet, taken back by the man in front of you.

  
He sat on the bed with a grin on his face, his black curly hair looking scattered with dirt. He looked at you with curious dark eyes, seeming all too interested in the very noticeable mark on your wrist.

  
“Names Poe Dameron.” You tilted your head but put the name into your tablet nonetheless.

  
“What seems to be your problem, Poe?” you looked back up when he snort, his grin faltering.

  
I have a million problems. Which problem do you want me to talk about?” you fought the urge to roll you eyes.

  
You were not a psychiatrist. You had other patients to look after who actually needed your attention.

  
“Are you in pain? Do you have any illnesses? Any reason at all to come to the emergency room besides needing someone to talk to about your problems?” you held your tablet to your side, waiting for an answer.

  
“I’m looking for someone.” He spoke quickly.

  
“You’re looking for someone?” you frowned and wondered if this wasn’t all some elaborate prank.

  
“Yeah I'm-" a scream came from the hall.

  
Your hair stood on the back of your neck, shivers running down your spine.

  
“Shit. Shit. Shit.” You heard Poe swearing profusely.   
“What’s going on?” you went to look, your curiosity getting the better of you.

  
“Security to the emergency room! Security to the emergency room!” before you could turn back to Poe, you felt his arm around your waist and his hand covering your mouth.

  
“You need to be quiet. If you’re not quiet, we'll never get out of here alive.” He whispered harshly into your ear.

  
“I know you’re scared but believe me, I’m saving your life.” You started kicking and thrashing against him, trying to fight him off.

  
“We have to go, princess.” His hold on you tightened, somehow managing to hold you in one hand.

  
As you went to scream for help, you felt him stab a needle into your neck, your entire body relaxing instantly.

  
“Sorry about that. I’m sure you’ll thank me later.” You were conscious but couldn’t move.

  
“I really am trying to save your life.” The tablet slipped from your hand when Poe shifted your position in his arms.

  
He left the room, and thankfully while everyone was distracted by whatever menace he was afraid of, he started walking toward an exit.

  
You tried, you tried desperately to see if anyone would or could help you. You were being kidnapped, someone or something as attacking the emergency room, and you were paralyzed.

  
“We're almost there.” Poe's pace increased, panic setting in as he heard the screaming stop.   
It wouldn't be long until the bastard in the helmet found him. And if he found him, you would be gone and Poe would be dead.

  
“Trust me, I'm the best alternative you could hope for.” He approached something that you couldn’t see.

  
You heard a hiss and then you saw a hatch opening from the side of- whatever it was. Poe gently, as gently as he could while being in a rush, set you inside before climbing in himself.

  
“Hold onto your hat princess.” He flipped a few switches and the thing you were in, resembling a plane, came to life.

  
“Its gonna be a bumpy ride.” He spoke with confidence, the plane lifting off the ground.

  
“This is commander Poe of the Resistance. I have the girl.” He pressed a button on the steering column of the plane, something that you had never seen before.

  
The plane took off in a burst of speed you didn’t think was possible, and if you could move and react, you knew you'd be screaming.

 


	3. Chapter 3

You were going to kill him. You were going to find some way to kill him. The moment you got feeling back, he would be dead. You would kill him dead.

  
“Listen, your paralyzer will wear off soon and when it does you have to promise you won't fight. I’ll explain everything.”

  
True to his word, you started to get feeling back in your body. It started in your toes and slowly your whole body felt back to normal.

  
As you sat up in the two manned whatever in the hell you were in, you fixed your eyes into a steely glare.

  
“You kidnapped me.”

  
“To save your life.”

  
“You stabbed me in the neck.”

  
“Again, to save your life.”

  
“You-" you stopped when you noticed that you were not just in space, you were flying in a ship, in space.

  
“Oh my God…” You stood as best as you could walked to the large window at the front of the ship.

  
“We're in space.” You placed your hand against the window, your eyes and wide as saucers.

  
“We're flying toward the planet D'Qar. I’d ask if you heard of it, but your universe and planet was quite…basic.” The pilot of your ship, the lying asshole named Poe, flashed you a smile.

  
“Excuse me asshole, but planet Earth has been around for millions of years and we have a fully functional progressive society.” You sat back down and crossed your arms over your chest.

  
“Why'd you kidnap me anyway? You said you were trying to protect me. Protect me from what?”

  
“Some intergalactic maniac who thinks I have the secret to world domination?” you cracked a smile, meaning it as a joke.

  
When he was silent, staring at you while saying nothing, you stuttered.

  
“I-I was joking.”

  
“Yeah well I’m not. There really is someone out there who thinks you are some kind of ancient goddess who will help them dominate the Galaxy.” He turned and hit a few buttons, the ship lighting up.

  
“I’m human! There is not a single thing about me that is out of the ordinary!” you huffed and sat down, massaging your temples.

  
“That mark you’ve got on your wrist,” you looked down while he spoke, “that is the symbol for the First Order. That’s something no one has seen in nearly half a century.”

  
“Why do I have it?” you traced the mark on your wrist, equally confused and relieved.

  
“It represents having soulmates. The fables and fairy tales we hear as children tell us that soulmates are special. They give you strength where there is none. We've been told that they are to be valued and protected.” Poe turned and looked at you, brown eyes narrowed slightly.

  
“No one has heard of soulmates existing in our galaxy since they were wiped out by the empire. Then, some First Order scum hears about a prophesy telling of a girl with a mark on her wrist, who calls to the souls of two men.” You wanted to roll your eyes.

  
“We catch wind of the rumour, and after months of digging, we realize that it wasn't wrong. There is a girl who with a mark on her wrist, who calls to the souls of two very dangerous bastards.” You looked down at the mark on your wrist.

  
“We tracked you down and that's where I came in. I saved your life princess.”

  
“I’m not a princess. And I’m not some ancient Goddess. I’m human.” You crossed your arms over your chest, hiding the mark on your wrist.

  
“Who will bring strength to your soulmates where there isn't any.” You scoffed.

  
“Listen princess-"

  
“Not a princess-"

  
“There is something special about you. And that currently makes you the target of two different armies fighting for the galaxy. It is my job to keep you safe and keep you away from-"

  
The ship shook and alarms started going off in the cabin. Your eyes widened and you grabbed onto the side of your seat, gripping the arm rest like it would save you from whatever fresh hell was coming your way.

  
“What the hell was that?!”

  
“That was Kylo Ren!” Poe cursed under his breath and grabbed the yoke to steer.

  
“Who the hell is Kylo Ren?!” your hands shook as you started strapping.

  
“That’s one of your soulmates. Bad guy. Dresses in all black. He’s the guy from the hospital-"

  
“-the one who made everyone scream?” The ship shook again, this time you joined Poe in cursing.

  
“Hold on princess. We're going to try and lose him.” You gripped the arm rests, your stomach feeling like it would drop out of your ass.

  
“I’m not a princess!”

  
“Doesn’t matter now, does it?!” Poe hit a button on ship's panel, and then you felt like your skin was being ripped off your body.

  
“What is going on?!” The ship sounded like it was going to be ripped apart, like it was started to break off piece by piece.

  
“Shit! No, no, no, no!” Poe flew into a panic, his hands flipping switches, hitting buttons.

  
“What’s happening? What’s wrong?” Poe grit his teeth and looked back at you with a hard stare.

  
“We have to make a crash landing on a near by planet.” Poe sounded pissed beyond belief.

  
“That doesn't sound so bad. What’s the problem?”

  
“The planet is controlled by the First Order. We're going into the devil’s den.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

You had no idea what the First Order was, but if Poe's attitude was anything to go by, you'd say you were screwed. More than screwed.

  
“Can you fix it?” You bounced your right leg up and down, a nervous habit of yours.

  
“Can I fix the ship? Or course I can fix the ship. That’s hardly the problem princess.” You saw his jaw clench, and then he jerked the ship to the left.

  
“The problem is that we are going to be on a First Order controlled planet. That and I pissed off a very powerful bastard.”

  
“That Kylo Ren guy?” Poe didn't answer you. He focused on flying the plane, his eyes moving from the control board in front of him, back to the planet you were quickly approaching.

  
“Well did we at least lose the ‘powerful bastard'?” Poe cast a single glance back at you, his eyes sweeping over you.

  
“Won't matter anyway princess. Another thing about that soulmate mark…” You looked down at the ‘First Order’ symbol, your eyebrows knit together.

  
“What about it?” From the way he was hesitating, you didn't think you would like Poe's answer.

  
“Your soul is calling to them. Call it deep rooted intuition. They will stop at nothing until they have you.” Poe turned his head, looking at you quickly before turning back.

  
“My soul is calling to them? And I can't control that?” You stood up and paced as best as you could in the ship.

  
“Why not just leave me on Earth then? And if they’ll stop at nothing until they ‘have' me, then why take me with you? Is there some way to stop this whole thing?”

Poe didn't answer right away.  “We wanted to see if you would help us with some kind of barter.”

  
“You wanted to use me as ransom. You can say it. I get it. Be honest. It’s not like I can get pissy and leave.” You paced for the final time and sat back down.

  
“So what’s the plan for getting off the planet when the ship is fixed?” You placed your hands on your knees, looking at him curiously.

  
“So we're in the past in this universe, but in my universe we're in the future but have no where near the amount of technology-"

  
“Stop talking. You’ll give yourself a migraine trying to figure it out. In simple terms, I broke though time to rip you from your own and bring you here.”

  
“oh. I see.” You pursed your lips and looked around, jumping at the sound of a shrill alarm.

  
“Hold on, princess. We're gonna land hard.” You gripped the arm rests, your knuckles turning white.

  
As the planet approached and the plane landed, you jerked toward as far as you could. You screamed and clamors your eyes shut, the ship skidding through the ground, dirt and debris flying toward the window.

  
“You okay? Princess? You okay?” you slowly opened your eyes and looked around.

  
The ship had stopped skidding, though the window was covered in dirt and green branches and leaves.

  
“Yeah. I’m fine. Still not a princess, but I’m fine.” You ripped the safety harness that kept you secure off and stood on shaky legs.

  
“Let’s go. We're going to want to distance ourselves from the crash. Its First Order controlled meaning there will probably be stromtroopers. And a lot of them.” You had no idea what Poe was talking about, but you followed him anyway.

  
“You know how to shoot?” He asked you after he jumped out the back of the ship, holding his hand out to you to help you down.

  
“Shoot..?” he handed you what looked like a gun, but you were sure it wasn’t that simple.

  
“Its called a Blaster. If anything happens to me, you need to use it.” You looked at it curiously, holding it out in front of you.

  
“How do I-“ your finger hit the trigger and a blast of red energy burst from the end. You shrieked and dropped the blaster, your eyes wide.

  
“Are you crazy?! You could’ve given away out position!” Poe glared your way and grabbed the blaster, securing it at his side.

  
“Now we really have to move.” You glared at his back as he walked, your arms crossed over your chest.

  
“Excuse me. I’m from the primitive planet full of Neanderthals.” You rolled your eyes and dramatically stomped after him.

  
“First question, what in the makers name is a Neanderthal? Secondly, does it feel like someone is trying to make contact with you?” Poe stopped walking and faced you.

  
You got a better look at him, and would almost blush if he weren't such an asshole.

  
“A Neanderthal is what scientists on my planet claim are our distant relatives. I think. It’s hard to explain. But the other thing?” you were confused. And tired.

You don’t know how long it had been since you last slept, but you felt exhausted.

  
“Using the Force. Is someone trying to communicate with you in your mind?” Poe made his point by tapping the side of your head.

  
“Don't touch me.” You smacked his hand away and tossed him a glare.

  
“There is no one trying to speak to me in my mind. I would know because then I would be crazy.” Your denial didn't soothe Poe, if anything it put him on even more edge.

  
“That redheaded bastard is probably on his way here with that damn mothership.” He muttered under his breath and turned back around, stalking through the trees that reminded you so much of home.

  
“What about the other guy? The Ren one?” you pushed branches out of your way as you followed, your scrubs getting horribly stained.

  
“Kylo Ren. He’s a force user. Dark side. Powerful and strong.” Poe held a branch out of your way for you, letting you pass.

  
“Force user…nevermind. I don't want to know.” You wrapped your arms sound yourself and the chill from the planet was starting to seep into your skin.

  
“Not like Earth. Our jungles are hot and humid.” Poe looked back at you, focusing on your standing there, teeth chattering and your arms wrapped around yourself.

  
“Shit.” He groaned and ran his hands through his hair.

“We have to stop here for the night. You’re freezing and you need rest.”

  
“No complaints from me.” You shivered and wished that you could just be at home. You just wanted to go home and curl up in your bed.

  
As Poe started scanning the area for God knows what, you shifted your weight from foot to foot. You had only been kidnapped mere house ago, but it felt like you’d been gone for years.

  
And when you thought about it, you felt a little sick. You would be declared missing, no one would ever find your body, it would be a mystery. And eventually you would be wiped from history.

  
You shivered again, but not because of the cold. You felt…something. Something creeping up in the back of your mind, something trying to…find you.

  
“Hey Poe…you know how you asked if I felt anything…odd?” You bit your bottom lip.

  
It was there. There was a muffled noise echoing in your head, like someone was trying to talk to you, get to you.

  
“What do you feel?” he was by your side in a moment, his hand reaching out for you.

  
“Muffled. Something muffled in the back of my mind but it’s there. I also feel…like someone or something is trying to project on me.” You shuddered. The feeling of someone trying to project a certain emotion on you was terrifying.

  
“What is? Do you know what-" the moment his hand touched your arm, a horrifying scream left your mouth and pain surged through every inch of your body.

  
He let go of you, recoiled. You stumbled and fell back to the soft, spongy ground your body shaking. Everything hurt everywhere.

  
_I’m coming for you. We're coming for you._

 


	5. Chapter 5

You were in pain, your entire body hurt like hell. You felt hot, unbearably hot like someone had stuck you in an oven.

  
It started the moment Poe touched you. The moment he touched you, you felt the searing pain. It felt like someone was ripping your skin off with a razor blade soaked in devil fire.

  
“Shit Y/N…” He had been trying to cool you down, trying to get you to remain calm but every time he touched you, you would scream and feel the agonizing pain.

  
“You need to be quiet. I know its hard but you have to be quiet.” He was pacing, you could see him pacing in front of the fire.

  
“I’m so hot…” You rolled over on the blanket he had given you.

  
“I feel like I’m being burned from the inside out.” you shrieked and groaned as your stomach cramped. Your curled up into a ball and started sobbing, the pain becoming unbearable.

  
“Make it stop. Make it stop.” You begged Poe. All you wanted to do was make it stop.

  
“I can't. I can't touch you.” He started pacing again, stopping as he heard something beyond the trees.

  
“We have to go princess. You need to try standing up. Please.” He reached out for the sleeve of your scrub.

  
You watched, horrified, as he flew back against a tree, his yelp of pain making you wince.

  
“P-Poe.” You tried to sit up, tried to move when another pained scream left your lips.

  
“Make it stop! Please!” you heard branches breaking, evidence of someone else being there.

  
“Leave her alone!” you heard the sound of a blaster and Poe yelling.

  
“Please…” your sobs grew louder.

  
“Don't touch her!”

  
You groaned and looked up when you felt someone watching you. Standing above you was a person dressed head to toe in black, a worn and distorted black mask covering his face, silver surrounding the eye piece.

  
“Please…” You begged him. You just wanted the pain to stop. “help me…”

  
Slowly he bent down and extended a hand, his hand covered by a black leather glove. He inched forward, his hand coming to rest on your shoulder, bringing you instant relief.

  
“Stay away from her!” you heard the blaster again, the red burst of energy headed straight to the man.   
He turned and held out his hand, the red breast of energy stopping in its place.

  
When he dropped his hand, it fell to the soft jungle floor, sparking. Your eyes widened as you stared at Poe who couldn't move and then the masked stranger.

  
He threw Poe with a flick of his hand, the sickening crunch of him landing made you wince.

  
“S-stop. Please…don’t hurt h-him.” The man crouching beside you turned back to stare at you, though you couldn't see his face, you felt it.

  
When he pulled his hand off of you, the chest came back full force. You pulled your knees tight to your chest, screaming from the heat.

  
You just wanted it to end. You just wanted it to be over. You were in so much pain and you didn’t know why. You didn't know what happened but you wanted it to be over.

  
He reached out and grabbed your wrist, pulling your sleeve up your arm. When he saw what he wanted, he dropped your wrist, only to pick you up in his arms.

  
One arm was supporting your back and the other arm was under your knees. When he held you, when he was touching you, the pain was gone.

  
“Y/N!” Poe called after you, though it was weak and distorted.

  
“I’ve got the girl.” The distorted voice made you look up at him, your exhaustion and the feeling of being in his arms made you wish to do nothing but sleep.

  
“Poe…” You whispered his name, lacking the strength to speak any louder.

  
The man who carried you adjusted you in his grip as he walked way from Poe and your campsite.

  
“W-where are you t-taking me?” he looked down at you, staring at you as he walked.

  
“W-who are y-you?” he hadn't answered your question until he set you down in his own ship, this one looking like it was in better shape and bigger.

  
As he set you down and strapped you in, he pulled his cloak off his body, enveloping you in it.

  
“T-thank you.” He busied himself with the ship, pushing buttons, flipping switches. When he was done, he faced you, his hands clutch his helmet.

  
You heard a hiss and then slowly he pulled the helmet off his head, and you were face to face with a man, a towering man with deep brown eyes and black hair.

  
“My name is Commander Kylo Ren of the First Order. And you,” he set his helmet down and came to crouch in front of you, his gloved hand grazing your cheek, “are my soulmate."

 


	6. Chapter 6

He was foreboding. Viperous. Just like Poe had said, like Poe had warned you of.

What he could do, what powers he had, were just the tip of the iceberg. How could he stop that blast of energy from that gun? How did he throw Poe against the tree, not once but twice? Why did him touching you make the unbearable heat go away?

“The Force.” His deep voice took you by surprise. Did you mutter to yourself? How did he know what you were meaning to ask?   
“What’s the Force?”

“The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It’s an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us, it binds the galaxy together.” It was almost poetic in a way.

“That’s kind of…romantic?” your comment was either lost on Kylo or he didn't hear it.

“What was with the heat though? The pain?” your question, this question went answered.

“It had to do with our bond. I connected with you, to you. And having another man who was not your soulmate touch you, it caused you pain. As long as you stay close enough to either me or your other soulmate, you should be fine.” And pain free?

“And pain free.”

  
“Can you…read my mind?” that was a little unsettling if you were being honest.

  
“I can see into your mind. I can see everything in your mind. Memories, thoughts, dreams.” He spoke honest, and you were grateful for that.

  
“Who is the other one? Poe said-“ You could feel his animosity the moment you mentioned Poe.

  
“Nevermind. I’ll just wait…” you yawned rather loudly and curled up on your seat as best as you could.

  
You felt exhausted. You felt like you could and would sleep for hours. All you wanted to do was sleep. Sleep and go home.

  
“Will I ever get used to the lack of sun? Where are we going? Where is..” you yawned again.

  
“Sleep.” He raised his hand, hardly even moved it in your direction, and you were out.

  
*.*.*

  
When you came to and woke up, nothing was familiar. You were in a strange bed, a large and plush bed, but in a strange bed.

  
You were out of your torn and dirty scrubs. Instead, you wore a large black cotton shirt, something that was obviously well worn.

  
It felt like heaven compared to your dirty scrubs, but it also raised a concern of who changed you. Was it Kylo?

  
Did Kylo see you naked? Was it your other soulmate who you hadn’t yet met? Was it someone else who had changed you, meaning a stranger saw you bare?

  
“Where am I?” you sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. You placed your feet on the floor and shuddered. It was old against your bare feet, a stark reminder that you were away from your home.

  
And not just in another country, but an entire universe and a few galaxies. Your family was probably dead by now. Considering that it took anywhere from 6-680 years for the light from nearby stars to reach earth, everyone you knew would be dead.

  
The reality of what happened to you hadn't hit you until you realized how alone you were in the universe.   
Your parents were gone, your family was gone, your friends, your pets. Everyone you loved was gone.

  
And you were kidnapped, captive on a ship with the promise of not one but 2 soulmates.

  
You furrowed your brows and wrapped the blanket you slept with tightly around your shoulders. You leaned into the warmth, focused on the smell of…clean. It smelt clean and fresh.

  
“I need to pee..” you shuffled toward the bedroom, opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind you.

  
You could hear voices talking quietly, both deep and baritone, one with an English accent, and the other was American.

  
“Except there is no England in this universe and no America.” You mumbled as you continued to shuffle away from the bedroom.

  
You inched forward one more time, your foot catching hour blanket. You shrieked loudly as you toppled forward, landing in the hall with a loud crash.   
“Shit.” You heard the rushed sound of boots, and then two pairs of black boots came into view.

  
One you recognized because of the blank robes that dust the top, but the other were unfamiliar.

  
“What are you doing?” you raised your head, still bundled up in the blanket and trapped, like a sushi roll.

  
“I fell.” Hands were on the blanket, lifting you up with ease.

  
You steadied yourself, and then slowly pulled at the blanket, unwrapping yourself so tightly.

  
“Thank yo-" You inhaled sharply, your eyes meeting the lightest blue eyes you had ever seen.

  
The blue eyes belonged to a towering man with red hair and a clean shaven face. He was taller, not as tall as Kylo Ren, but still made you feel like an ant in comparison.

  
“We havent met yet.” He grabbed your hand and kissed the back, his lips lingering. “General Amritage Hux.”

  
You were a little take back by the brazen act of affection. Once upon a time, the kiss to the back of the hand was a common practice, but hardly anymore.

  
“Uhh…Y/N L/N.” you could feel Kylo’s eyes on you, the tension in the room between Hux and Kyko building.   
“Its finally nice to meet you.” Another kiss to the back of your hand, your face growing warm.

  
“Where am I?” Hux dropped your hand when Kylo walked between you two, definitely on purpose, as he moved to grab his mask from where it was sitting.

  
“My chambers.” Kylo put it back on, the mask hissing as it latched.

  
“Hux wanted you in his. But he has a cat.” You looked at Hux, fighting a grin.

  
“A cat? I love cats!” Your excitement over Hux's cat earned an irritated distorted groan from Kylo, and a smile from the handsome general.

  
“Her is Millicent.” Your face grew with excitement, at the prospect of maybe getting to see an adorable cat.

  
“You can't. We have work to do and you are staying here.” Kylo grabbed something that almost reminded you of a nightstick, and attached it to his waist.

  
“What am I supposed to do all day by myself?” kylo ignored your question. He walked toward the door and opened it, hardly giving you a second glance.

  
“What the hell is his problem?” you looked at Hux and then the place Kylo once was.

  
“I’m sorry darling. I know you may be bored but we'll be back later.” He kissed your cheek and followed Kylo as he left the room.

  
“I still don't know what I'm going to do all day!”

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

You had to think. You had to really think about what was happening and what would happen. What had happened.

  
You were on planet Earth 4 days ago. 4 days ago you were going your usual routine of going to work, coming home, sleeping and going to work.

  
Now, in a span of 4 days, you had been ripped from your own time and universe, kidnapped by Poe, kidnapped by a different man, Kylo, and now you were on a mothership.

  
Or something like that. A mothership or some kind of freaky flying military base. And, if all that shit wasn’t enough to make you scream, you were apparently soulmates to 2 towering men.

  
And those 2 men apparently thought you had some kind of superpowers. What did Poe say?

  
‘Give strength where there is none'? That made about as much sense as it did to keep you locked in the room.

  
Where the hell were you going to go? You didn't know your way around here and even if you had managed to find a ship, or whatever they called them, it’s not like you could fly it.

  
All in all, it left you frustrated and kind of pissy. Actually, you were frustrated and pissy. You were beyond frustrated and pissy.

  
You wanted answers and then you wanted to go home. That’s all you wanted. You wanted to go home and go back to your normal life.

  
You had found your answers, you found out about your soulmates and the marks and now you wanted to go home.

  
“This is so stupid.” You flopped down on the couch, so stretched out that you almost fell off.

  
You didn’t ask to be here, you didn't want to be here. All you wanted was an answer. All you wanted to know was what the symbol on your wrist meant and why you had it.

  
You sighed and ran your hands through your knotted hair. You were miserable today. Well you were actually miserable since they left you alone with the promise to ‘be back later'.

  
As if you were some child that needed reminding not to burn down the house, or not eat too much sugar, or listen to your mommy and your daddy.

  
Or this case, with two men, it was more like listen to your daddy and your daddy.

  
“Daddy.” You shuddered and slinked off the remainder of the couch, slowly pushing yourself up to stand.

  
“I’m not sitting here all day being useless.” You stalked back into the room and grabbed a black jacket and threw it around your shoulders.

  
It was huge, because it belonged to a mountain, and had almost looked like a dress rather than a jacket, but it would work.

  
You stalked back into the living area and stared at the door.

  
There was no handle, and it was thick metal instead of wood. You groaned and tapped on the door, then the frame.

  
“Think sci-fi. Think…alien technology.” When you spot a rectangle, smooth little panel on the side, you slammed your fist against it, the door flying open.

  
“Thank God!” you stepped out into the hallway and looked to the left and then the right.

  
It didn't matter which way you went, you would still be lost but happy to explore. You were always a curious soul and your curious soul couldn't sit still for too long.

  
You bit your lip, deciding to ultimately go left. You walked though the hall slowly, taking in every inch of the dark grey halls, the cold metal floor and the occasional passing…guard in white holding a blaster?

  
You shook your head and kept going. You may not have had any idea where you were going, but at least you were out of the prison cell called Kylo's place.

  
*.*.*

  
General Hux found himself in his office, tapping on his data pad. When he had finished, he turned it off and stood.

  
“General Hux?” the door opened and one of his lieutenants stepped inside, his hat in his hands.

  
“Lieutenant?” he stood with his hands behind his back. The lieutenant was avoiding his gaze, nervous.

  
“What is it?” His eyes narrowed before he had even heard what happened.

  
“I-it's about the g-girl…” Y/N. You were supposed to have stayed in Ren's chambers.

  
“What about her?” He stepped forward, his icy eyes fixed in a glare.

  
“W-we can't seem to find her.” He grit his teeth and clenched his jaw.

  
Unlike Ren, Hux could control his anger. He could breathe through the rage he felt at the officers who were supposed to keep you in one place.

  
“Have you told Commander Ren?” the lieutenant's face went white, his hands shaking.

  
“N-no sir.” Hux breathed through his nose and out through his mouth.

  
“Go tell him. Now.”

  
*.*.*

  
You leaned forward, looking at the black expanse of space littered with stars. You may not have had any idea where you were in the universes, but the view was beautiful.

  
Even without knowing the names of any stars or planets nearby, you thought it was beautiful.

  
You had wound up walking around for what seemed like hours, but you eventually found yourself standing at a wide window, the view of space taking your breath away.

  
“Its beautiful.” You placed your hands on the window sill, standing on your tippy toes.

  
While on Earth, you enjoyed watching the stars late at night, but you never thought you’d be here, among the stars. 

  
You closed your eyes and took a deep breath in and out. This may not have been ideal, but at least you had a beautiful view.

  
When you opened your eyes, you heard footsteps coming toward you. You turned your head, your eyes landing on the two men who were your ‘soulmates'.

  
“Uhh…hello…” you stepped away from the window, your eyes widening.

  
“I…seem to have gotten lost…” You nervously laughed under your breath.

  
“You were supposed to stay.” Kylo was not pleased, though you could hardly tell with his mask on.

  
General Hux on the other hand, appeared far less pissy. “She's not a dog, Ren.”

  
You looked between Hux and Ren, the two of them appearing like they were about to have a pissing match.

  
“I can't stay in a room all day with nothing to do. I need to be busy, keep busy.” You heard a low, distorted sound coming from Ren.

  
“You have-"

  
Hux cut him off.

  
“Are you hungry, Y/N? We should grab dinner.” You furrowed your eyebrows and moved past Ren, feeling the anger radiating off of him.

  
“…sure…” Hux placed his hand on your lower back and started leading you away.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

When Hux said grab dinner, you didn’t think he meant a 4 course meal.

  
You expected something quick and easy. You didn’t expect to go to an actual café. You expected a cafeteria like one you'd see at the hospital.

  
Hux had other ideas.

  
He took you to an actual, romantic, dimly lit place that looked like something out a Nicholas Sparks book.

  
And worse than that, he looked fine in your uniform. You were still wearing that black shirt with the black jacket with the sleeves rolled up.

  
Your hair was undoubtedly a mess, you had no makeup. You were not wearing anything remotely close to ‘4 course dinner’.

  
“Would you like some wine?” Hux’s voice was smooth.

  
Between the accent and his velvety smooth tone, you are relaxing far easier than you were with Kylo.

  
“Yes. God yes. Wine. Wine is good.” His lips twitched and he nearly smirked.

  
When the droid came to take your order, Hux handled everything. He ordered wine and he ordered dinner, which you were rather grateful for.

  
“Ren can be quite grating.” Hux caught your attention.

  
When you looked at him and locked eyes, your blushed. You chewed the inside of your cheek.

  
It felt almost like you were on a blind date, incredibly awkward and uncomfortable, but also a little thrilling.

  
“I suppose.” You fiddled with the edge of the white table cloth. “Though he did save my life.”

  
You felt Hux's eyes on you again. And again, when you looked at him, a faint blush dusted your cheeks.

  
“Tell me about yourself.” The droid had come back, wine in hands.

  
You blinked in awe as it handed you your wine. It was unusual to see a robot working so well and so effective.

  
“Y/N…” you shook your head and looked back at Hux.

  
“Tell me about yourself.” You grabbed the wine glass and took a rather large swig.

  
When it hit your lips, you were pleasantly surprised at how well it had gone down. You weren’t a wine expert, but this was the smoothest wine you had every had, and the best.

  
“The wine is Corellian.” He lifted the glass to his lips and took a much smaller amount. “I would pace yourself darling. It may not seem strong, but it is incredibly smooth. Have too many of those and I’ll have to carry you out of here.”

  
You couldn't control yourself. Anytime he looked at you, or spoke to you, you felt weak. Was it his English accent? Or his striking blue eyes? Or maybe it was his red hair and his blue eyes?

  
“Do you like what you see, love?” You turned your head away when he teased you. His eyes alight, his lips pulled into a smirk.

  
“Its just…you’re very tall. And I feel so…”

  
“Tiny.” His lips twitched again. “Yes you are rather small aren’t you?”

  
You brushed your hair behind your ear and flushed. There was quite the height difference between Hux, Kylo and you.

  
“I guess so…” You reached for your wine glass again, lifting it to your lips.

  
“What was your planet like?” he seemed genuinely interested.

  
“Its was actually beautiful. It was the only habitable planet in the solar system. There were oceans, rivers, lakes, streams. It was a green planet on some continents but sandy and dry on others. It's a beautiful planet.” The look he was giving you made you look away, your ears burning.

  
“I loved the ocean and the beach. I went to Mexico one year and the water was so blue. It looked like something out of a painting. The white, sandy beach and the iridescent blue ocean was almost magical.” You flushed again when you realise he had been staring.

  
“Anyway…” you grabbed the glass of wine. “I love this wine.” You downed the rest, his prolonged staring starting to make you feel awkward.

  
“Would you like more?” As Hux poured you another glass, your food came. Well the first course anyway.

  
“Thank you.” You smiled up at the droid, its metal, red face looking almost puzzled for a moment.

  
“You’re dismissed.” The general waved his hand and the droid left you alone again.

  
“So…” you licked your lips.

  
“How old are you?” You moved your eyes back to him.

  
He said he was General, but he looked so young. Not that you had much experience with General’s or the military, but of all the pictures you’d seen of military officers, they’d all looked old and grey.

  
And Armitage Hux was anything but old and grey. God, he was like the poster boy for rich older man that gets a sugar baby.

  
But instead of just having the company of his sugar baby, he looks like he would screw his sugar baby 9 ways to Sunday, and then make her thank him.

  
“I’m 32.” A smirk formed on his handsome face, his blue eyes flashing with amusement.

  
“Oh. I’m 20.” A different emotion took place in his icy blue eyes, one that made a pleasant shiver rush down your spine.

  
“You’re very young.” He spoke like you were a child and he was an ancient being, but the effect it had on you had made goosebumps rise on your skin.

  
“Thank you?” You titled your head ever so slightly.   
We should eat before our food gets cold.” He broke the slow building tension and motioned for you to start eating whatever it is he ordered for you.

  
You looked down at your seasoned…meat and slowly cut a piece off with your fork and knife.

  
It’s braised shaak roast.” You looked at him through your eyelashes. He showed no hesitation in eating the food.

  
“So it’s like beef?” you muttered under your breath and slowly placed the meat into your mouth.

  
As you started chewing, the flavors almost popped on your tongue. It was deliciously smoked and seasoned. It was tender, far more tender than you had expected.

  
“That is amazing!” you moved from the shaak roast to the seared vegetables you had gotten, finding them just as delicious as the shaak.

  
“Did you think I would order you something cheap, darling?” Hux drank from his glass of wine, eyes wandering your frame.

  
“No, I just didn't know what to expect. I’m not from…here.” You motioned with your hand in a circular way.

  
“I didn't know what the food would taste like.” You had thoroughly enjoyed it though.

  
You loved it all actually. You thought it was amazing. The wine was amazing, the dinner was amazing. Armitage Hux was gorgeous.

  
By the time the food was all finished, all 4 courses, and a few glasses of wine later, you were exhausted. A sleepy yawn left your lips as you covered your mouth with your hand.

  
“You’re exhausted aren’t you, love?” Hux stood and walked around the table, approaching you slowly.

  
He placed his hand on yours, thumb brushing across your knuckles. Though he was a General, his hand was soft against yours, warm.

  
You took the chance and looked up at him, your eyes meeting his blues. He truly was a gorgeous man, and so damn young to be a general.

  
“I suppose I am tired.” Your voice was merely a whisper.

  
You were unable to look away from the entrancing gaze of General Hux. He had you locked in, his blue eyes trapping you.

  
“I’ll take you back then.” He grabbed you and helped you stand, his other hand resting at the small of your back to steady you.

  
“Thank you for dinner.” For a moment you were just lost in the moment.

  
Everything faded and it was just you and him. You weren’t on a war ship, you weren’t galaxies and universes, and light-years away from earth.

  
You were here with Hux.

  
“General Hux.” And then the illusion shattered with the arrival of a man in a black uniform, his hands by his sides.

  
“What?” Hux pulled away and snapped.

  
You looked anywhere but Hux and the new arrival. You looked at the walls of the expensive and intimate café you were in. You looked at the droid who had moved around the small café.

  
You looked at the image of space as it showed through the window. You saw the stars in the distance, some bright and others faded.

  
But you did not look at Hux.

  
“I’m terribly sorry General, but you’re needed on the bridge.” The man in the black uniform stuttered as if he was afraid of the General's temper.

  
You briefly looked at the interaction between General Hux and the man and then looked away.

  
“I will be there shortly. Dismissed lieutenant.” As the sounds of his departure hit your ears, so did the sound of Hux sighing.

  
“I'm sorry we got interrupted. I'll walk you back.” He extended his arm for you, and upon taking it, he started leading you away from the café and back toward Kylo Ren's chambers.

  
“Thank you.” You spoke quietly when you had stopped by a familiar door. “it was nice actually.”

  
A Little awkward and uncomfortable at times, but overall it was pleasant.

  
“Its just a taste of what the rest of your life will be like.” Armitage Hux was nothing, if not smooth.

  
His voice was smooth and sultry as he spoke. The action of placing a kiss to the back of your hand was smooth.

  
Even the way he tucked you into his side as the door opened and Kylo came out with a glare on his face.

  
“I think its time you say good night, General. You’ve been called to the bridge.” Kylo's voice was deep, so deep and rich.

  
You pulled yourself from his side, looking at Hux and then Kylo.

  
“I'll see you as soon as I can.” He placed yet another kiss to the back of your hand before stepping back.

  
“Ren.” He smirked and turned on his heel, leaving you and Kylo alone.

  
“Nice night?” he scowled and pulled you into the room, the door closing behind you.

  
“It was actually. Thank you for asking.” You brushed past him and walked to the room you were supposed to be sleeping in, hyper-aware that Kylo had followed you.

  
“Are you wearing my coat?” your eyes widened and your jaw fell slack.

  
“Umm…” you felt his hand brush against your cheek.

  
“Maybe?” You looked at him from over your shoulder, his eyes looking you up and down.

  
Without saying anything else, he turned and left you alone, leaving as quickly as he'd come.

 

 


	9. Authors Note

So I've been thinking about rewriting and revamping a few of the series I've already written, and this will be one of them. 

I'll go through the series and read every chapter and then start the rewriting process. 

Thanks for all your love and comments and kudos and bookmarks! 


End file.
